


Oikawa is a piece of shit.png

by Neeabux



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drapple, M/M, haikyuu!! - Freeform, iwa-chan with synesthesia is good, iwaoi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-13 02:30:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5691289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neeabux/pseuds/Neeabux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Ow” my phones bright red blaring was no one else's fault but Toouro Oikawa calling me</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oikawa is a piece of shit.png

**Author's Note:**

> This is legit a drapple from my docs.

“Ow” my phones bright red blaring was no one else's fault but Toouro Oikawa calling me

At 2 in the fucking morning 

“I wanted to know if you were busy tomorrow because I wanted to,,,”  
“Shut up you wanted to hear my voice”  
“Hm yea,,,”  
I still want to talk, I never said stop  
“Hey Iwa-chan do you thi-” 

The soft blue I saw more clearly when I closed my eyes was Oikawas beautiful blooming voice 

And the fact I didn't have to speak when talking to Oikawa was his freaky mind powers he had developed so he wouldn't cause any extra migraines 

I breathed in

“Want to come over? It easier for you to hear my voice” read my mind  
“What!!! Really Iwa-chan?!!”  
Since you said -chan I dunno  
“AH! So mean Iwa-cha-! Sorry Iwa can I still come over? I'm a bit,, , restless”  
“Sure” please  
“I'll be right over~!!”


End file.
